


Slower

by starwilson



Series: 15 Minute Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study?, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute fic based off title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2008  
> Time Start: 12:16  
> Time Finish: 12:26

Sam was always complimented about his quick thinking. It was what impressed the Stanford board to allow him to have a free ride, despite his constant moving and unfinished classes. It was what made people think that Sam was the safer person to be with. It was what the yellow-eyed demon found to be so useful for his army legion.  
  
On the other hand, people were constantly poking fun at Dean's thinking. People always thought that Dean was the slow thinker. Dean was just the man to go to if you wanted brawn, not brain. Dean made dirty jokes, and passed them off as scholarly advice. And why would be need to be smart, if his brother was there to do enough thinking for the both of them?  
  
They didn't realize though, that it was Dean who make up the plans. It was Dean who can cite off everything he saw in the room after just glancing at it. it was because of him that people were saved, not Sam. Sam showed his quick thinking through words, but it was Dean who could carry through with his actions.  
  
But people don't see that, they only see Sam and his quick, intelligent wit. They don't see Dean and his plans. They don't see Dean with his infinite knowledge of monsters, because Sam is the person who says it aloud. It's Sam who hogs the credit, and leaves none for Dean.  
  
But Dean is okay with that. He is more than okay with it; he enjoys it.   
  
Because when he watches his brother get complimented on his thinking, he gets to catch a glimpse of his _brother_ again, not this angst-filled monster that lives inside his brother's skin.


End file.
